


Focus

by AZGirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s08e02 Worst Nightmare, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl
Summary: DiNozzo regains his focus on the Mason case. Missing scene for episode 8.02 Worst Nightmare.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I’m only now getting around to posting on this site. It was written in October of 2010, back when the 8th season of NCIS was airing on TV in the US.

**ooooooo**

“At the end of the day, you can’t control the results; you can only control your effort level and your focus.” ~~~~~ Ben Zobrist.

**ooooooo**

As DiNozzo finishes reporting, the look he has on his face is similar to the look of a cat that has caught the canary. It's like he's waiting for my approval – or the rare "Atta boy".

Turning to look at him, I allow my expression to show the disapproval I feel towards this attitude, and hope my senior field agent realizes he’s forgetting where his focus should actually be.

I know I've succeeded at least partially when DiNozzo's expression sobers and he gets this "oh crap!" look on his face.

"Did I miss anything?" DiNozzo tentatively asks.

"No," I reply in monotone.

"Overstep my authority?" he tries again.

"Nope," I again reply without giving away what I'm really thinking.

"Then, what's wrong?" he asks uncertain of what he's done.

I don't answer right away and instead click on the remote to zoom in on the kidnapped girl's photo – letting it do most of the explaining for me.

"Isn't that enough?"

I can see DiNozzo really looking at the picture of Rebecca on the monitor – then suddenly his faces falls, his eyes lower, and his shoulders drop. I know I've finally made my point.

After a few moments, DiNozzo lifts his eyes to mine and is about to speak, when his desk phone rings. Seemingly downcast, but determined to get back to finding the missing girl, he quickly answers his phone.

I turn back towards the monitor and attempt to understand why anyone would ever want to harm a child. For a second, Kelly's face flashes to the forefront of my mind, but I don't dwell on the image. Wrong place; wrong time.

DiNozzo's voice breaks into my thoughts. "Boss, Rebecca's grandfather, Nicholas Mason, is here. I'm having Security escort him directly to a conference room as we speak."

I give him a slight acknowledging nod and toss the remote onto my desk. As I head toward the conference room, I can tell DiNozzo is still full of self-recrimination for his recent approval-seeking.

I would have liked to let him know that he did indeed do a good job, but DiNozzo needs to stay focused and remember the real reason why he's doing the job. And right now, that reason is a missing 13-year-old girl named Rebecca.

ooooooo

I'm just about to say something – perhaps break Rule 6 and apologize – when my phone rings. The caller on the other end of the line informs me that the missing girl's grandfather has arrived. I order them to have someone from Security escort the man into a conference room.

I return the phone to the cradle and look up to see Gibbs just staring, lost in thought, at the girl's photo. That’s when it hits me: this case, Rebecca, must be reminding Gibbs of his daughter.

_I'm such an idiot! How could I not have realized this before now?_

I force myself to rein in the anger I'm feeling towards myself and interrupt Gibbs' thoughts.

"Boss, Rebecca's grandfather, Nicholas Mason, is here. I'm having Security escort him directly to a conference room as we speak."

He nods at me and tosses the remote to his desk. I sit down at my desk, knowing that I've disappointed Gibbs yet again.

I reach for my phone, figuring I could check up on Ziva and McGee's progress. By the time I look up again, Gibbs is gone. Without dialing a number, I hang up my phone a bit more forcefully than is probably good for it.

Damn it! When am I ever going to learn? When am I ever going to learn to not want the approval of the man I admire so much?

Let's face it.

Probably never.

I just can't help but want it though. Sometimes I even crave it. How pathetic is that?

And wanting approval now of all times – stupid! selfish! immature!

Praise for a job well done is so utterly unimportant compared to finding that kidnapped girl. And to not realize how this case might be affecting Gibbs…

I can't help but sigh. It sounds pathetic even to my ears.

It's no use. I'll always be a screw-up one way or the other.

The one thing I can't afford to screw up on right now is my job. I need to focus and do everything I can to make sure there is a happy ending.

Rebecca Mason is counting on us to find her, and I don't intend to disappoint.

Not her. And definitely not Gibbs.

ooooooo

_The end._

**ooooooo**

**Author's Note:**

> I respectfully borrowed some dialogue from episode 8.02 “Worst Nightmare” written by Steven D. Bender.
> 
> Many thanks to Celticgal1041 for proofing. Any remaining mistakes are my fault. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Please do not repost or use this or any of my other works on another site or app without my knowledge or consent. FanFiction and Archive of Our Own are the only two sites (as AZGirl on both) where my fiction should be posted. Thank you!


End file.
